


The Shape of Sam and Dean

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Sam Winchester's Movie Reviews [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Disabled Dean Winchester, Film Spoilers, Films, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, I have no idea how to rate this so I've changed it, New Year's Eve, New Years, Nonverbal Communication, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Has Powers, Selectively Mute Dean, Selectively Mute Dean Winchester, Spoilers, whichever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam gets Dean to watch a film with two mute protagonists.





	The Shape of Sam and Dean

“So Dean, are you gonna go to the movie with me?” Sam asks when Dean puts his beer down beside the sink.

Sam has a favorite theatre driving distance from where they’re staying at Jody’s, and once every now and then he gets away, even on foot, to watch his own films. 

Sometimes Dean gives him crap for it, and truth be told they’re more likely to pirate them. But--

“This one is about a mute woman, though, Dean,” Sam says, “You know?”

Dean waggles an eyebrow at Sam and doesn’t say anything for a second.

“No, you perv. I just thought you might have an opinion on it, you know. And there’s a monster. Kinda like Swamp Thing. You like that anime stuff. It’s like that. I think we should go.”

Dean shrugs.

They both know he’s going into one of his quiet times. Whether that means a resurgence of full on muteness for a while, neither of them are sure.

Dean gives a thumbs up. He’s bored. He’ll go.

*~*~*

In the quiet of the theatre, Sam and Dean don’t talk much. Sam pays a bit of attention to Dean’s movements, though, which is easy because Dean is restless.

The film is getting to him, Sam can feel it.

They don’t touch, in fact Sam avoids doing that wholesale. He is going to let Dean have his own experience of this thing. But he’s noticed the parts that make his slightly shifty brother feel a little unmoored.

Dean will probably pretend he hated this, and that it was all Sam’s idea.

But the truth is they both know Sam is showing Dean he can see him, even when he’s quiet.

*~*~*

“He ate Pandora,” the narrator, Giles, says, deadpan, on the screen. He’s just lost his cat to the amphibian, but he’s deadpan.

Sam laughs. Quiet at first, then harder. He feels like he's never going to stop laughing. How many times have either of them had to be completely deadpan about something ridiculous the other has done?

_He thinks of blowing the motel TV again with his mind whammy. Dean touching the wrong thing at the witch’s shop. Him dating the suspect on a hunt (every time). Dean having telepathy with dogs._

Sam laughs and laughs, And it keeps him from thinking too hard about being the monster, glistening amphibian body or not.

It’s his favorite line, and if he had time to write movie reviews, that’s what he’d say.

Beside him, Dean’s shoulders are shaking silently too, and as the New Year rolls in he feels the year’s worth of crap leaving their shoulders.

He couldn’t have planned it better if he’d tried.

Dean is going to make him pay for this, but before he does he’s probably going to enjoy the film.


End file.
